


When the blinds close

by RossKL



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Commander Rogers, Director Stark/Commander Rogers, Director of SHIELD Tony Stark, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Voyeurism, POV Outsider, Reference to Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: It’s not like people don’t know what goes on when Rogers gets in Stark's office and the blinds close.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	When the blinds close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/gifts).



> Thank you [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack) and the lovely [cullenlovesmen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handersmyheart/pseuds/cullenlovesmen) for beta-ing.
> 
> Happy belated holidays, Sparkle!

Stark’s office has Venetian blinds, and most of the time they’re open.

Derek has a perfect view of Director Stark’s office.

It’s one of the perks of working at SHIELD: he wouldn’t admit it out loud, but there’s something quite… stimulating, about being privy to most of Stark’s day. He could see every twitch of his eyebrows as he focuses, every barely-suppressed sigh, every smile and every frown. He could count how many steps he takes when he’s uncertain about something, and could almost make out every word when he’s arguing with someone.

(He could, but he _doesn’t_. He’s not a perv.)

Sometimes, though, Stark’s blinds are closed – like now.

Every time that happens, Derek gets frustrated, easily loses concentration, snaps at people.

It’s not like he doesn’t know what goes on when the blinds close. Quite the contrary, in fact.

He knows _Commander Rogers_ – he can’t even think about him without scoffing – is in there.

Every time Rogers appears in the elevator and comes in and says hi, or marches onto the floor without a word and goes straight to Stark’s office, Derek knows what is going to happen.

The blinds close as soon as Rogers gets into the room.

It’s no secret that Rogers fucked his way up to the Commander position. You do not die as a convicted person and come back to life to be Commander without some help.

Derek always replies to Rogers’ greetings – when they’re there – with impeccable politeness. He smiles through his teeth and bids him good day. He wouldn’t want to get on his bad side— everyone knows how that ends, really.

(Everyone sees the news. Everyone's watched clips of him breaking his own buddy’s face with his fists. Derek’s not going to risk it.)

Every time, he prides himself in knowing what’s gonna happen as soon as the man gets in Stark’s office: sometimes he can hear soft thuds or muffled moans, or aborted grunts, hell—even the deepest silence is telling. Every time, when he finally comes out, Rogers is equipped with flushed cheeks, disheveled hair and hooded eyes.

Today is no different. Derek knows what’s gonna happen a few minutes from there: Rogers is gonna come out and look fucked out, and Derek’s gonna pretend he doesn’t know Rogers was in there _working_ to keep his job.

He looks back to his computer – because _he_ has to actually _work_ to keep his job – and scoffs.

America is no place for meritocracy.


End file.
